Caixa de areia
by Magalud
Summary: Num dia de sol, mamães levam seus bebês ao parquinho. AR realidade alternativaHomenagem ao Dia das Crianças. Alerta para Hogwarts Babies


Título: Caixa de areia  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: AU pré-escolar  
Gênero: Fluffy drabble (cerca de 1000 palavras)  
Classificação: G. Livre. K.  
Personagens ou Casais: pré-HG/SS  
Resumo: Num dia de sol, mamães levam seus bebês no parquinho.  
Spoilers:.Nah, sem spoiler.  
Disclaimer: Reconheceu alguém? Não é meu. Mas se está vendo alguém novo, é meu.  
Alertas: Diabéticos, preparem suas doses de insulina.  
Avisos: Essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio flashfic Dia das Crianças do grupo Snapefest.  
Notas: Eu tenho plena consciência de que as idades não batem. Mas a idéia realmente me pegou de jeito e a musa achou bonitinho os dois terem idades semelhantes. Desculpem se alguém não gosta da idéia de Hogwarts babies. E sem esquecer, claro, no beijão para a Cris, que betou e falou sobre bebês.

**Caixa de areia**

A menina de cabelinhos ondulados e castanhos se concentrava na sua brincadeira de empilhar blocos dentro da caixinha de areia do parque. Era um dia de sol bonito, com temperatura agradável, e muitas mães estavam com seus pimpolhos no parquinho no meio da cidade.

A menina estava com um conjuntinho rosa de lã, um casaquinho também rosa, mas com detalhes em branco e fraldas reforçadas para a sua aventura ao ar livre. Ela parecia feliz pelo passeio. Hermione Granger às vezes chorava porque seus dentinhos estavam crescendo. Mas seus pais eram dentistas, então Hermione nunca tinha posto uma chupeta na boca. Naquele momento, porém, ela estava concentrada em seus blocos de madeira emborrachados. Certamente ela era a criança mais brilhante de sua idade, e seus pais tinham orgulho dela.

Era grande a atividade por ali,. Tudo era tão colorido, tão diferente, que as crianças em geral só ficavam olhando, absorvendo tantas novidades antes de cederem ao impulso de correrem e gritarem. Mas Hermione Granger sabia prestar atenção numa tarefa, e lá estava ela, as mãozinhas rechonchudas pegando um bloquinho e colocando em cima do outro.

Ela mal notou quando uma mãe veio colocar seu pimpolho na mesma caixinha de areia onde brincava. A menininha, claro, não viu que a mulher recém-chegada tinha uma cara fechada e traços rudes, nem que ela depositou seu garoto na caixinha de areia, um caldeirãozinho de brinquedo diante do menino. Quando o menino muito magro e de cabelos bem pretinhos estava acomodado diante de seu caldeirãozinho, a mulher simplesmente foi embora.

Absorvido no seu adorado caldeirãozinho, Severus Snape não percebeu de imediato que a mãe fora embora. Ele parecia ter a idade de Hermione, uns sete ou oito meses de idade, e era muito magro e muito pálido, como se jamais tivesse tomado sol antes. Estava vestidinho todo de preto, como se estivesse de luto, e via-se que também tinha fraldinhas por baixo das roupinhas. Fosse como fosse, ele estava muito absorto em seu caldeirão de brinquedo, um que magicamente borbulhava, mas que não molhava ou respingava o bebê.

O barulho da borbulha chamou a atenção de Hermione, que por um minuto ficou dividida entre o seu brinquedo e o do companheiro na caixinha de areia. Mas depois, decidida como era, botou os bloquinhos de lado e engatinhou para o lado do menino. O pequeno Severus, por sua vez, não prestou atenção nela: o caldeirão agora mudava de cores, fascinando o pequeno. Hermione também se maravilhou e bateu palminhas.

– A-Da!

O barulho assustou o pequeno Severus, que arregalou os olhos para ela. Hermione apontou o dedinho rechonchudo para o caldeirão e ele franziu o pequeno cenho, o narizinho comprido se curvando. Ele claramente não gostara de ver alguém se interessando por seu caldeirãozinho.

– Nah! – ele tentou dar um safanão nela com a mãozinha, mas estava longe.

Foi a vez da pequena Hermione arregalar os olhinhos para o companheiro de brinquedo. Ela se aproximou ainda mais do caldeirãozinho, e Severus gritou de novo, claramente irritado.

– Nah-nah!

Mais uma vez Hermione ignorou os gritos dele, e desta vez ele olhou em volta, como se procurasse a mãe para afastar aquela pessoinha irritante que tentava chegar perto de seu precioso caldeirão. Olhando em volta, ele não a viu. Ele até parou de ficar bravo, procurando, procurando por ela.

Não havia mamãe.

Ele era pequeno demais para andar sozinho, mas virou o corpinho para os lados, procurando desesperadamente.

– Ma-má?

Sem resposta. Silenciosamente, as lágrimas foram tomando conta dos miúdos olhos pretos, e ele se esqueceu totalmente de Hermione, soluçando em silêncio, sentindo-se sozinho, abandonado. Havia uma dor grande no seu peito, uma sensação de aperto que só parecia aumentar, que de repente parecia tomar conta dele, que parecia não ter fim.

Mamãe foi embora...

O bebê Severus abriu o berreiro de repente, soluçando profundamente. Hermione olhou aquilo com apreensão, sem saber o que fazer. Ela era pequena demais para saber com certeza o que estava sentindo, mas ela sabia que aquele bebê era seu amiguinho da caixa de areia e ele precisava de um carinho. Num impulso, ela engatinhou até o pequeno Severus e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

O choque foi tamanho que Severus parou de chorar, olhinhos arregalados para aquela pessoa que parecia tão irritante, mas que num gesto simples trouxe tanto carinho para ele. Hermione arriscou um sorriso e deu outro beijinho na bochecha muito pálida. Severus continuou olhando para ela, ainda muito espantado. Ele era pequeno demais para saber o que estava sentindo, mas seu coraçãozinho registrou o conforto e a gratidão pelo carinho daquela coleguinha de caixinha de areia. Ele não estava muito acostumado àquelas sensações, então ele não sabia direito como reagir.

– Mimi, você arrumou um amiguinho?– Severus olhou para o adulto que os encarava, uma mulher sorridente de cabelos cor de mel e olhos calorosos. – Olá, rapazinho. Você se perdeu de sua mamãe? Vamos logo dar um jeito nisso.

Duas mãos fortes o pegaram e Severus foi erguido no colo, olhando para aquele adulto estranho que não era sua mamãe. Eram mãos fortes, mas diferente do que ele estava acostumado, não eram mãos ásperas ou mãos agressivas. Eram mãos firmes, que o apoiavam, que o seguravam e que lhe davam segurança. Severus podia se acostumar com mãos assim.

Hermione ficou olhando a cena e naquele momento não sentiu ciúmes daquele menininho franzino a quem sua mamãe dava atenção. Ele parecia muito sozinho. Hermione achou, na sua inocência, que eles poderiam ser amiguinhos.

Com o tempo, quem sabe, mais do que amiguinhos.

The End


End file.
